


Fan fiction

by onetoomanycats



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoomanycats/pseuds/onetoomanycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you wanted me to write a fan fiction so it's inspired by yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



Fan fiction

Josh and Tyler do the do

The end

**Author's Note:**

> yes.


End file.
